Kayla and Nicole: Children of Fire and Earth
by NinjaGhostCole123
Summary: This story is also a gift to my wonderful friend SpiritWolfMusicalWriter who I am currently RPing with, this is a ColexKai Mpreg and family romance thing. So enjoy and no bad comments. I'm serious.


Kayla and Nicole: Children of Fire and Earth

 **Based in an RP with** SpiritWolfMusicalWriter

and me, Cole and Kai are officially married and has two twin daughters. Mpreg, Cole had the babies. u Enjoy!

chapter 1: Pregnant.

Cole and Kai were snuggling together, they had had a roung session of love a while ago and they were resting on top of each other, Kai holding Cole in his bare chest as both snoozed, they were excited, happy and full of love the time they had inverted with having their intimate session it seem like hours but both of them had enjoyed everything even the long making out session, Kai had gotten dominating all over the scene that went on as Cole innocently comply Kai's orders both of the guys enjoyed in big now that they were recently married. Air of love was still in their room as Cole snored softly, Kai kept ruffin his soft smooth black hair, he was keeping the black ninja safe and warm. Little to his knowledge, soon both of them were going to be four instead of two.

(The Next Morning, Kai's POV)

I awoke around 8:30 in the morning and saw my precious Coley-Boo sound asleep in my arms. Boy, how cute he is! I thought as I gently nuzzled my face into his soft hair as I kept him close to me, I felt pleased Coley was the one person I loved with all my heart after my sister and dad, these years spent with my husband had been wonderful, I won the most sweetest and amazing gift ever, my sweet Cole. I turned to see the clock nearby and saw that it was almost time for breakfast, so I gently tickled, Cole's chest to wake him up. He flinched and started to laugh.

"Hoo, hoo, haahahah!"

"Wakey-wakey, Honey, morning's up!" I cooed and he laughed. "Okay, My precious Kai-Boo-Boo-Bee!" Coley was now fully awoken and stretched his arms up before leaning down to my face so that we could kiss. I gave him his Good morning kiss in his lips as he held me close to him, I thought we kissed for twenty minutes exactly as we need to part from each other to get the air we need. Cole got up, put on his clothes so that he wasn't naked I did the same, we got down to the dinning room holding our hands. Somehow I could notice that Cole had gained a lot of weight, I could see a little bundle in his tummy which it was getting my attention. Cole didn't notice it, but I was getting a bit worried for him. It could possibly be too much wight, to mention Cole's huge appetite of cake. CAKE. I kept with that thought that I didn't see in where I was advancing toward, for that it result me getting hurt by the kitchen's door.

"GAH!" I fell down backwards as I directed my hands to my forehead. Cole came rushing over to my maid. What a true blue prince. I still was hurt.

"KAI!" He knelt down to me. "Are you alright, Kai-Boo-Boo-Bee?!" He asked me worriedly as he brought me close to his arms, embraced me and began to see the bruise that was forming on my forhead. "Shh, lay still, the pain will fly away." Cole coeed as he kissed my hurt forehead, I smiled weakly while my husband wiped away some tears that came down unintentionally since the force given was hard, so I let my feelings mess up as I buried my face to Cole's chest, faking sobbing. He cooed more until I didn't feel any pain. When I was fully recovered and soothed from Coley I got up and began preparing breakfast. Pancakes with chocolate chip topping. As I was cooking, Cole wrapped his arms around my stomach as I felt like something was moving inside him, that got me completely focused, I left the pot and turned up to see my husband, who turned away as if there was something that hadn't told me before.

"Cole?"

"Ummm..." I sensed much hesitation from Cole. I made him make eye contact with me, he was now very scared, he hid his face in his thin hands. I pulled him a soft hug. "Coley, don't be scared. Tell me what is wrong?"

"Kai, you won't believe me. I'm... I'm..."

"Go on, go on." I soothed.

"...PREGNANT!" I got shocked, I threw the hot pot into the floor. Then, Cole started crying hysterically, he cried face down on the floor. I shook my shock away and picked my husband up and to my arms, comforting him as best as I could. I wasn't mad at him, just shocked.

"Shh, baby, it's alright, it's alright... " I said very soothingly to my husband, who was crying miserably now. Possibly because of what he had inside himself. I sang to him the songs often made him secure. After several minutes, Cole calm down and reduced to just sobs . He looked up at me.

"I-I'm sorry... I couldn't tell you right away... I thought if I did, you'd dump me..." Cole said quietly.

"Why would I ever do that?" I cradled him gently. As I dried his tears with my sleeve.

"I thought you didn't want to have kids..." Cole sniffled on my shoulder . I shook my head and kissed him. "I always wanted children, this is a true gift!" Cole looked up at me in surprise.

"Are you sure, Kai?"

"Yes, more than sure, happy!" Cole hugged me, feeling better. I hated see him cry I couldn't see his dark green drip tears, the only times I've hated myself were those in where I have to punish him harshly, but now knowing that I was going to be a father. I was happy.

Soon both of us managed to finish our breakfast and got out for a walk, holding hands as we usually did, the civilization did evade us knowing that we were a gay couple, but that didn't really affect us, knowing that the two had each other's company was enough. I had my Coley and he had me, there was nothing more to wish only our love.

"Hey Coley, for how long have you been pregnant, sweetie?"

"Eighth months."

"That explains that increment of your tummy, hehe." I said softly as I laid down and put my ear to my husband's tummy, I could hear the baby moving in there. "The baby-" Cole cut me off.

"Babies. And they are girls." I smiled lovingly. "We'll raise them to be great ninja." We both grabbed each other's chin and kissed lovingly under a tree since we were at Ninjago Park away from the citizens. We left out every concern as we fell right in the spot, holding each other close. We sighed pleased.

(One month later, now Cole's POV)

I was about to walk out with Kai, when a hard kick made me give a pained shriek as I crumbled to my feet anc clutched my pregnant belly, I was in so much pain. The babies were just about to arrive, GOSH!

"COLEY!" Kai was very scared, he knelt down to me. "Coley. My love. What's wrong?!" He sounded in a high panick state. I feebly turned to him.

"THE BABIES, KAI!" I shouted a top my lungs. Kai almost fainted. "TO THE HOSPITAL!" He picked me up and dashed over but I screamed, scared.

"NO HOSPITALS, KAI!" Kai then stopped remembered, but Zane came unto us. Hallelujah, the Lord bless you! I was glad that my friend was going to help me through this.

"Follow me, Kai and Cole." Kai followed Zane with me in his arms, I was panting hard and groaning heavily, this was hurting a lot and Kai was gettime homesick because of that. Zane led us into his lab and into an empty stretcher, Kai laid me in there, I was looking gray since this pain was horrible. My husband took my hand in his and had a towel to dry my sweat everytime a contraction was happening.

"Calm down, Coley. Zane will help you, I'm here next to you." Kai took my hand in his as I let out pained shrieks.

 **"TAKE THEM OUT NOW!"** I cried horribly.

(After three pained hours... Kai's POV)

I sat there next to Cole as we met our beautiful daughters, one with Cole's hair and appearance and the other who just had my appearance, I sighed in happiness.

"They are cute, Coley! How are we going to name them?" I asked holding the younger.

"The one you're holding looks like me, so Nicole will make it. This cutie here looks just like you, name shall be, Kayla. Nicole Coraline and Kayla Kaithleen Bucket." Cole said, kissing our daughter's head. I leaned over as we kissed lovingly in the lips. Yes we were going to be a happy yet weird family. Oh yes, just Me, Coley and the Bucket Twins, nothing could ever ruin our family.

 **This is based on our rp , I'm happy this time I didn't have to hurt poor Cole... well just in giving birth XD**

 **The OCs belong to both** SpiritWolfMusicalWriter and me. ^^ The next chapter will be done soon!


End file.
